


buzz

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's voice is cut off by a comical buzzing noise as the thing vibrates in Hinata's hands, and he starts laughing. He doesn't know how he didn't know about these things before, but then again he's never really had much interest in that sort of thing outside the stuff he's learned recently. That's what Kageyama is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buzz

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shitty holy crap!!!

It's a gag gift. A housewarming gift, actually, after Hinata and Kageyama move into a shared apartment and invite the rest of their old team over. Even their friends agree it's a decent living situation; that way, they can split the rent and don't have to constantly commute to each other's dorms when they want to practice, which is always. It's a very small apartment, but they'd basically been living together while separate, crashing at whoever's room they happened to end up in, so they know they can manage it, even if Hinata's mess is always threatening to take over.

The whole group looks on as Hinata lifts the lid off the box, neatly wrapped (Nishinoya points to Asahi, who looks away) and Hinata wonders what it could be. A volleyball? They have plenty of those, though, he's got one on his lap right now. Food? They could use it, since neither of them can really cook. He's not really expecting much, honestly, remembering the time they'd given him a stepping stool for one of his birthdays.

When the lid is off, and he peers inside, Hinata can't really tell what it is at first. He cocks his head, trying to see if it's easier to discern from this angle, and then he looks over at Kageyama, tilts the box towards him and watches the color drain from his face only to be immediately replaced as he flushes bright red.

“What the hell is this!?” he's sputtering, yanking the box away from Hinata and holding it out accusingly. “What are we supposed to do with this?”

“We all thought you'd know what to do with that sort of thing by now,” Tsukishima says, snidely, hands folded primly in his lap. Kageyama bares his teeth and Hinata hops up to try and diffuse the situation before it starts.

He glares at Tsukishima and then turns and glares at Kageyama, because this is supposed to be a party and there is no fighting unless he starts it. When he's sure Kageyama isn't going to jump up and throw the box at their friends, he looks in it again. “What is it?”

There's silence, and then Nishinoya bursts out laughing. Even Daichi is hiding a smile behind his hand, coughing to try and act like he's not part of this circus, and Hinata's cheeks puff out in annoyance at the fact that he's apparently the only person who isn't in on the joke.

“Well,” starts Tanaka, taking a breath before he's about to go into a probably long-winded explanation, but Kageyama stops him, throwing the lid in his direction.

“Shut up. Hinata, you dumbass, it's a...” His face is turning that weird shade again and suddenly, Hinata feels his cheeks heating up, too. This is the face Kageyama gets when he's embarrassed about something, the face he gets when Hinata's trying to tug his shirt off or slip his hands down his pants.

This is a Sex thing.

It's a Personal Massager, Nishinoya explains self-importantly to them before he's interrupted by Tanaka pushing down on his shoulder.

“We thought you could maybe break in your new place with it,” he says, grin wide across his face, wiggling his eyebrows. “Get it? 'Cause—”

“We get it!” Hinata and Kageyama yell in unison.

Hinata's stomach feels like it's rolling around, like he's going to be sick, because he's absolutely sure neither he nor Kageyama had told any of them about...well, things they've been doing. Is it obvious? He looks down at himself, wondering if they can tell where Kageyama's lips had been earlier before Hinata shoved him off and reminded him they were having guests. He looks normal, glances over at Kageyama to find that he looks normal, too, if sort of disgruntled.

The conversation has somehow turned to bickering about the best way to cook noodles, and it's a relief. Hinata wants to forget about what's in the box, about the things it's been implied to be used for, about Kageyama sitting next to him close but not close enough, and suddenly the room feels way, way too small and he can't wait until it's just them, alone.

Xxx

It's late into the evening when the group finally disperses, dragged out by Daichi and, at least in an attempt, Asahi. Suga pats both of them on the shoulder, tells them to have fun (is that an innuendo? Anything could be an innuendo at this point). 

“How did they know?” Hinata wails when the door is closed and the footsteps are safely traveling down the corridor.

“They didn't know, jackass.” Kageyama's tossing dishes into the sink, still looking cranky, although he usually is. “It's a joke. Would it even be a big deal if they did know?”

The way he says the last part, low and gruff, is the way he sounds when he's trying to pretend he doesn't care about something. Hinata doesn't care if their friends know, tells Kageyama that when he tackles him to the bed and rubs their faces together, but if neither of them told, he has to wonder how obvious it was. He glances back to the box left sitting on the floor.

Hinata tries to make the best of it, tells Kageyama maybe they could use it for like, mashing potatoes or something. It looks clunky enough, but Kageyama just shoots him a disgusted face.

“I'm throwing it in the trash,” he says. “That's not getting anywhere near anything I'm going to put into my mouth.”

“No, come on, it was a gift!” Hinata's sitting next to him on the bed, hops up and plucks the object from its resting place. He turns it over in his hands while Kageyama yells at him not to touch it, sees where it plugs into the wall skips over to jam it into the outlet.

Nothing happens.

He's not sure what he's expecting, but it's certainly not nothing. Hinata looks at it again, from a different angle, and then he spots the switch.

“Hinata, seriously, put that-”

Kageyama's voice is cut off by a comical buzzing noise as the thing vibrates in Hinata's hands, and he starts laughing. He doesn't know how he didn't know about these things before, but then again he's never really had much interest in that sort of thing outside the stuff he's learned recently. That's what Kageyama is for. It feels funny in his hands and he presses the round top to his cheek.

“Kageyama, listen.” His voice comes out in a funny vibrating tone, and he laughs as Kageyama's heats up again. “It's not like we have to use it for anything weird, right? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't give us a new one. Come on, feel this, it's so funny.”

Kageyama's scooting away as Hinata jumps onto the bed, landing on his knees. Briefly, he thinks maybe the single bed was what gave them away, but he doesn't have time to think about that when he's busy trying to press this weird buzzing thing against Kageyama's knee. It makes contact, and he laughs again when Kageyama jerks away.

This could really be useful after all. Hinata crawls forward as Kageyama crawls back, telling him to stop messing around, does he even know what that thing is used for? Hinata thinks he can guess, now, but it doesn't matter how it's SUPPOSED to be used, just how he's going to use it.

He crawls over Kageyama's legs, pushing him back and sitting atop his thighs triumphantly. “My royal scepter,” he says, and then presses the toy to Kageyama's shoulder, where it buzzes pleasantly. “You've been knighted.”

“Knock it off, dumbass,” Kageyama shoves Hinata's hand away, but Hinata's too busy having fun with this knew thing that Kageyama hates. Anything Kageyama hates is a useful tool, he's found, good for teasing or prodding him into doing something he doesn't want. Hinata presses it to Kageyama's stomach underneath him, watches with interest as he wonders what his reaction will be.

Kageyama's body convulses underneath him and there's this weird sound snaking its way out of his throat, somewhere between a groan and a squeal. They've been close for quite a while now, but this is a sound he has never heard, and Hinata's heard lots of sounds. He does it again, pressing harder.

“Stop,” Kageyama chokes out, sounding strangled as he tries to push Hinata's arms away. “Fuck, knock it off--”

And then there it is: he's laughing.

Hinata feels his stomach flip, because he loves hearing Kageyama laugh, as rare as it is. This thing really is useful, and he makes a mental note to thank his friends later...actually, maybe not, they would probably misunderstand. This thing doesn't have to be used for anything dirty. He grins and moves it against the fabric of Kageyama's shirt, up his side and under his arm.

Underneath him, Kageyama is wiggling and making strangled noises, trying to control the movement of his face and failing. He looks adorable, really, and Hinata makes a mental note to maybe somehow snap a picture of this later. Right now, though, he's focused on finding the best places to make Kageyama laugh like that.

Hinata drags the toy down Kageyama's stomach again, lower this time, to his abdomen, and suddenly Kageyama's gasping and pushing at him again, gripping his arms.

“Seriously, Hinata, stop,” he wheezes, and the tone of his voice is different. Maybe Hinata should stop, but...if he's being honest, this situation is really intriguing. The air around them is suddenly different, he feels Kageyama's warm legs underneath him, sees the red of his cheeks and his chest rising and falling.

Slowly, now, Hinata slides it lower.

It's not quite at his groin yet, he's taking the time to watch the changes over Kageyama's face, the way his eyes widen when he realizes what Hinata's doing.

“You look kind of good right now, Kageyama,” Hinata says, absently, and he doesn't really feel like laughing anymore, although there's still that happy feeling welling up in his chest as he watches Kageyama's mussed hair and heavy breathing. “Are you getting turned on by this?”

“No!” Kageyama sounds indignant, grips Hinata's arms again in an attempt to push him, pull him, do anything to get him to stop. Hinata can see, though, the faintly-visible tenting of Kageyama's pants. He's getting so close to it, if he moves his hand down just a little more...

He does, and suddenly Kageyama's words break off into a moan and he releases Hinata's arms to clasp his hands over his mouth. “Fuck off!” he says behind his fingers, squeezing his eyes shut. “I'm not letting you play with me with a sex toy, stupid!”

“But that's what they're for, right?” Hinata feels unrelenting. There's heat tickling his stomach as the way Kageyama's twitching underneath him, like he's trying to move away but can't. “It would be dumb to just let it go to waste when you like it.” He runs the vibrating part lightly over the growing bulge in Kageyama's pants, watches as his hips jerk.

“I hate you,” Kageyama groans through the hand over his mouth. “I'm going to kill you in you sleep, I'm going to-”

Hinata turns up the power, and Kageyama practically bucks underneath him. Hinata can feel his own pants getting tight watching Kageyama like this. He's panting, hands still over his mouth and Hinata really wishes he wouldn't do that. But still, he looks nice, hair sticking up where it's been pushed against the bedsheets.

There's a wet spot bleeding through the fabric of Kageyama's pants, and Hinata licks his lips. They've done things before, but never anything like this, and Kageyama's never reacted quite this violently so quickly. The noises in the back of his throat sound sweet and Hinata wants to hear more of them.

“Don't,” he's groaning, muffled, as Hinata moves the vibrator up and down the increasingly-apparently tent, barely touching the fabric before he presses down harder to watch Kageyama writhe underneath him. Hinata can't take it anymore, finally goes to unzip Kageyama's pants and watches as his dick springs out, ridiculously hard from just this.

It's fascinating, and he rubs it with the thing in his hand, watching it twitch and drip. Hinata slips a hand absently into his own pants, intending to just adjust himself to be more comfortable because it's getting really tight, now, and warm, but when his hand touches himself his hips jerk forward and he bites back a noise of his own. This is Kageyama time now, he wants to hear the things spilling out of his mouth as Hinata runs the vibrations up and down his shaft, feather-light and then applying pressure. He's watching closely, pressing into his hand, watching Kageyama move underneath him.

Hinata's so focused on what's going on that he doesn't even notice Kageyama's getting close until he cries out and there's suddenly come all over his shirt. Hinata's eyes go wide, and normally he'd laugh at how sudden and fast that was, but he's busy stroking himself off inside his pants, watching the way Kageyama's shaking hands fall from his face and he lies there, panting, eyes flickering at the ceiling.

And then Kageyama's eyes flash forward and lock onto his, tired but intense, and Hinata's messing up the inside of his pants.

“Don't you do it,” Kageyama says, voice dry, because he knows exactly what Hinata's about to do before he does it, falling forward into the mess on Kageyama's shirt. “I told you not to do that!”

But Hinata's busy snuggling against his chest, ignoring the slickness on the inside of his underwear and wiping his hand against Kageyama's shirt. It's already, dirty, anyway.

There's a faint buzzing next to them but he can't be bothered to mess with it now, not when Kageyama feels so warm against him and he can feel the rise and fall of his chest as he regains his breath. Hinata can tell Kageyama's still sulking because he refuses to touch Hinata, to wrap his arms around him or pet his hair like he usually does; it takes Hinata two whole minutes of nudging against his chest for Kageyama to sigh and relent.

“So, I guess we did break in this place after all,” Hinata says, cheek pressed against Kageyama's chest. “You totally liked it. We should keep it.”

“The only reason we're keeping it,” says Kageyama, sounding annoyed, “Is because I'm going to get back at you.”

Hinata thinks about the way Kageyama had shivered and shuddered underneath him and thinks that kind of payback wouldn't be too bad, until Kageyama's fingers slide down his back, gripping his butt.

“And that kind of shitty foreplay isn't breaking anything in, dumbass.”

Maybe Hinata will write a thank you letter, later.


End file.
